wikiswtorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Knight
The '''Jedi Knight '''is one of the two Force sensitive classes aligned with the Galactic Republic Overview: Valiant, Determened, Guardian of Peace A symbol of hope in dark times, the Jedi Knight stands for the legacy of the Jedi Order—more than twenty-thousand years of protecting the Republic and keeping the peace across the galaxy. Though Jedi Knights have served as generals, guerilla fighters, and warriors for generations, their legendary combat prowess faces its greatest test during this age. Through years of disciplined training and meditation, the Jedi Knight hones body and mind into perfect harmony. Combining the foresight of the Force with unrivaled reflexes and practiced physical precision, the Knight turns combat into an art form, gracefully executing acrobatic feats in tandem with elegant lightsaber tactics. A source of inspiration to allies and intimidation to adversaries, the Jedi Knight’s presence is welcome in any confrontation. The Order’s long history of fighting for justice has earned the trust of countless friends and the hate of innumerable enemies. Few, though, are foolish enough to challenge a seasoned Jedi Knight unless they have the skills and technology to even the odds. Facing the Dark Side The Jedi’s dark counterparts scored many victories during the war, expanding their Empire, and putting the Republic on the defensive. Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Sith have consolidated their military might, even while the Jedi have withdrawn to Tython, a move that’s been looked at with suspicion by many of the Republic’s politicians. Nonetheless, the war is far from over, and the Jedi Knight’s resolve remains firm. With unwavering allegiance to the Republic and the light side of the Force, the Jedi Knight fights with valiant determination, wading into the thick of any battle to protect freedom and democracy and hold fast against those who oppose it. No matter how dire circumstances may become, the Jedi Knight trusts the Force and keeps a cool head. Knowledge and self-control are the critical components of wise decisions, and emotional and mental clarity are an absolute necessity. Maintaining focus allows the Knight to rely on intuition; a right mind leads to right action. For many, the Jedi Knight is the guardian of a precious dream; a dream of peace, a dream of justice, a dream of a brighter future. The fate of the galaxy depends upon the Knight’s ability to keep this dream alive. Field Reconnaissance: The Jedi Knight’s graceful movements are awesome to behold. Freezing a moment in this display captures the deep commitment underlying the Jedi’s dazzling abilities. Though a Jedi Knight’s life is filled with battle and adventure, the Knight’s heart is dedicated to peace and service. An ironic observation to some, but greater wisdom suggests it is the Jedi Knights’ humble devotion which makes them so likely to become such famous heroes. Jedi-Knight-screenshot01.jpg|A powerful Force Push breaks this battle droid, sending it flying. Jedi-Knight-screenshot02.jpg|A Force Leap and a powerful overhead strike will make short work of this Flesh Raider. Jedi-Knight-screenshot03.jpg|With a wide arsenal of Force powers at his command, the Jedi Knight has nothing to fear from this lone attacker. Jedi-Knight-screenshot04.jpg|Channeling the power of the Force, the Jedi Knight faces his opponent with confidence. Outfitting: The galaxy has been plagued by war for decades, and despite the Treaty of Coruscant, the Jedi have no delusions about the constant danger. Though traditional Jedi robes range from light cloth to thick leathers, many Jedi Knights also wear parts or entire suits of heavy armor when going into battle. Jedi-Knight-concept01.jpg|This basic gear demonstrates the simple elegance the Jedi are known for. Jedi-Knight-concept02.jpg|A more ornate uniform, designed to protect the Jedi from battle and the environment. Jedi-Knight-concept03.jpg|These dual bladed lightsabers are as unique as their owners. Jedi-Knight-concept04.jpg|An elegant weapon for a more civilized age, the Lightsaber is synonymous with the Jedi Order. Combat Tactics: Whether defending allies by deflecting a barrage of blaster-fire or charging in to challenge a Sith Lord, the Knight’s role is crucial in any conflict. The Jedi Knight enjoys the benefit of ancient teachings that have been passed down through hundreds of generations. Combining these time-tested maneuvers with the natural guidance of the Force, the Knight is capable of achieving extraordinary feats. Specializations: Guardian A wall between the good people of the Republic and their enemies, the Guardian stands firm in the face of overwhelming odds and dares opponents to attack. Perfect concentration and use of the Force allows smooth movement even in heavy armor--making the Guardian a hard target to take down. Leaders on and off the battlefield, Guardians are known for inspiring allies to amazing feats, making them invaluable for conflicts of any size. ss1_800x450.jpg|The Guardian stands firm, daring his opponents to attack. ss2_800x450.jpg|Advanced training and knowledge of the Force allow this Jedi Guardian to quickly slay his attacker. Sentinel Control and focus are the hallmarks of the Sentinel. Through years of training the Sentinel learns the art of using two Lightsabers simultaneously to create an intricate web of damage that is almost impossible to evade. Manipulating the Force, the Sentinel can see holes in the enemy defense, potential flaws in their own technique and how best to plan for both. ss3_800x450.jpg|Through years of training, the Sentinel learns the art of dual welding Lightsabers, a skill that gives him an upper hand. ss4_800x450.jpg|By channeling the Force, the Sentinel can see holes in enemy defenses, and potential flaws in their combat techniques. Known Associates: T7-O1 The quirky and stubborn Astromech Droid designated T7-O1 hasn’t been memory-wiped since his activation more than two centuries ago. This rare condition gives T7 a massive knowledge base, with detailed records of every mission he’s ever undertaken and the many friends and enemies made along the way. Because his memories remain intact, T7 has developed a candid personality, a strong independent streak and a unique perspective on the galaxy. T7.jpg|Astromech units have served a host of the Republic’s most powerful figures and have witnessed some of the most exciting events. SS_Jedi_Ship03_full.jpg|T7-O1 runs diagnostic tests on the upgraded sub-light engines designed specifically for the Defender-class starship flown by the Jedi Knight. Starship: Defender Developed at the height of the Great War, the Defender was custom-built for the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council commissioned the starship after determining that Republic military vessels were not well-suited to the Jedi’s more specialized missions. The Defender’s exterior design is based on the consumer model corvette, but it has been outfitted with countless customized upgrades. CA Jedi Ship03 full.jpg|Early designs for the Jedi starship illustrate how accurately the starship was brought to life in the game. SS Jedi Ship04 full.jpg|The Defender-class cockpit is immaculate and spacious, allowing the Jedi to focus on the mission at hand. Class Video: Sources: *Jedi Knight on The Holonet External Links: Writinig the Jedi Knight on SWTOR.com Category:Classes Category:Jedi Knight